I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to material structures that generate electricity as a mechanical force is applied thereto. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for generating electricity for use with a host device. The system featuring an array of single-walled carbon nanotubes for receiving a mechanical force and piezoelectrically generating electricity therefrom.
II. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Many typical examples of host systems, such as electric motor vehicles, remote sensory systems, portable and wireless information devices such as computers, cellular phones, and personal data assistance (PDAs) for example, require electricity to operate. Oftentimes, however, the operational life of these mobile host devices are restricted because these devices are used in areas away from standard sources of electrical power, such as wall outlets for example.
Typically, to operate host devices in these remote areas, battery systems and/or portable generation systems such as petroleum powered electric generators are used to supply electricity. Battery systems are widely used for small electrical devices such as portable computers and cell phones whereas larger devices require portable generators or hybrid systems featuring generators and battery systems.
Unfortunately, as a further complication, battery systems and/or portable generators suffer from a finite operational life for supplying electricity to host devices. For example, battery systems drained of electrical energy require either recharging by interfacing with a standard electrical outlet or replacement by another battery so that host devices continue operation via a constant supply of electricity. Similarly, to drive their associated component parts for generating electricity, portable generators require refueling with fuel sources such as for example fossil fuels, nuclear fuel rods, and hydrogen fuel cells.
Despite our growing interdependence on electricity-based devices, existing remote electrical generation systems fail to supply electricity for elongated or continuous periods of operational use.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.
Three common allotropes of carbon are diamonds, graphite, and fullerenes, such as the Buckyball. For example, carbon nanotubes are a new type of fullerene that exhibit electrical characteristics including piezoelectric aspects as well as mechanical strength and strain characteristics greater than steel and other materials but exhibit very low density characteristics similar to or below that of current ceramic or polymer composites.
Carbon nanotubes typically are a hollow, tubular type of fullerene structure. Carbon nanotubes typically consist of two-dimensional sheets having a combination of hexagonal and, occasionally, heptagonal and pentagonal lattices. The sheets are folded together and often capped at both ends by a fullerene cap. Because of its tubular shape, a carbon nanotube extends outwardly to form a strand having a length that is potentially millions of times greater than its diameter.
It should be added that piezoelectric characteristics include the generation of electricity in the dielectric crystalline structures associated with carbon nanotubes when subjected to a mechanical force. Moreover, depending on the arrangement of their crystalline lattice structures, carbon nanotubes include varieties having combinations of insulating, semiconducting, and metallic electrical characteristics. In particular, the chirality or twist of the nanotube effects the conductance, density, lattice structure, and other properties associated with the nanotube.
Aspects of the invention are found in a system and method for supplying electricity for use with a host device. In one exemplary embodiment, the system includes a structure including an array of single-walled carbon nanotubes arranged with respect to a matrix.
In operation, the system receives a force stimulus for facilitating piezoelectric generation of electricity. Particularly, the array receives the force and piezoelectrically generates electricity therefrom. The system further includes an interface electrically coupled with the array. The interface allows the structure to supply electricity to electrical devices that are coupled to the interface.
In one aspect, the system further comprises a battery assembly electrically coupled to the interface. In operation, the battery assembly receives electricity from the array.
In one aspect, the interface includes a converter. The converter receives electricity from the array and provides conversion between direct and alternating current.
In one exemplary embodiment, the array includes a plurality of insulating single-walled carbon nanotubes. In another exemplary embodiment, the array includes a plurality of semiconducting single-walled carbon nanotubes. In another exemplary embodiment, the array includes a plurality of conducting single-walled carbon nanotubes.
In one aspect, the host device comprises a microelectromechanical system (MEMs). In another aspect, the host device comprises a nanoscale system that refers to a system sized within the range of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x929 meters. It should be further added that in one exemplary embodiment the structure comprises a spring.
In yet another aspect, a method includes supplying electricity for use with a host device. Moreover, a method includes a step for receiving electricity from an array via an interface electrically coupled to the array.
Other aspects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.